dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Foley
Background The son of Carl and Catherine Foley, and younger brother of Shelly Foley, Walter is known best for his sense of humor and his wise-cracks. However, he is actually a very brave, noble, and chivalrous young man who is a valuable companion to Billy, Bonnie, and the others. He also becomes Bonnie's foster brother when his family adopts her. Walter is also a Boy Scout, perhaps even an Eagle Scout. Raising Dragons Around Castlewood Middle School, Walter is known for his wisecracks, including the infamous Hamburger Incident. A friend of Billy, he shows up at the Bannister's house just as Billy, Marilyn, and Bonnie are about to flee. He is told to let Jared Bannister know about Devin. At the Bannister's house, Walter witnesses Devin and Olga burn the house down before Jared shows up, then delivers the message. While Billy and Bonnie are in the wilderness, Walter assists the search-and-rescue teams' search for survivors of the plane crash. While looking, Walter witnesses the pair's dragon traits, unbeknownst to them. His family opens their home to the Bannisters, since their house is gone, and Walter is homeschooled by Professor Hamilton alongside Billy and Bonnie. Then, he finds Bonnie at her house and goes to help Billy, arriving with Professor Hamilton in time to bring the wounded Billy to the hospital. The Candlestone Months after, Walter still hasn't revealed his knowledge of the anthrozils' traits to anyone. After Dr. Conner comes and takes Bonnie away, Walter accompanies Professor Hamilton and Billy to go after her, but they first make a stop at Clefspeare's cave in the mountains. While there, Walter finds out the background behind Billy's fire-breathing, and he and the Professor find the sword Excalibur stuck in a rock. Walter attepts to pull it from the stone, but is unable to, though Billy manages it. Excalibur and Merlin's Diary in hand, they head to Montana and go to the address on a business card that Dr. Conner had left. There, they are ambushed by slayers, including Palin. In the battle, Billy is taken, but Walte r, the Professor, and Marilyn get a tip from a postcard Bonnie sent, and head to Dr. Conner's secret lab. Once they arrive, they enter the lab and help Billy free Bonnie and the good knights, unwittingly freeing Devin and his knights in the process. Walter joins in the battle against the enemy, helping Billy to defeat Devin. Then, they all head home. Circles Of Seven Walter travels to England with Ashley after things get dangerous for Billy and Professor Hamilton. Once there, Walter and Ashley enter the Circles after Bonnie and Billy, though they appear on different 'frequencies' and Billy and Bonnie cannot see them. Despite this, Walter and Ashley help as best they can for awhile, including saving Billy's life by sending needed medicine through Apollo, Ashley's portal device. They then leave the Circles and meet up with Professor Hamilton. Shiloh, having been a prisoner in the sixth circle, escapes the Circles, shows up near Walter and Ashley, and informs them of the situation. This time creating a portal with the help of Hartanna, Walter and Shiloh enter the seventh circle, where Billy is. Walter discovers the Watcher Samyaza in a pit lined with candlestones, then finds Billy. On Billy's request, Walter distracts Devin, who is in Clefspeare's body, in order to give Billy time to blow open the pit, freeing his father, along with the Watchers. Billy is brought to a deeper realm, overcome by passage beetles, and Walter returns to the living world with Bonnie's body, Shiloh, and the reborn dragons that resided in the seventh circle. When Billy returns to the surface, Walter teams up with him, and together they defeat Devin, transluminate him, and capture him in a candlestone that Walter took from the pit. Tears Of A Dragon Walter accompanies Billy to look for the book Fama Regis in Clefspeare's cave. While there, a Watcher traps them in the cave with an electrifie d force field, and Walter is knocked out after attempting to break through the barrier. Billy lowers the barrier and they escape alive, but Walter is badly injured by the electric charge. When they return to the camp where everyone is hiding, Ashley revives Walter with her healing trait. Morgan, residing in Walter's sister Shelly's body, steals the candlestone holding Devin and threatens to kill Walter's mother unless Ashley comes and restores Devin. Walter storms off into the forest. Ashley sneaks away and takes Marilyn's plane in order to go and save Catherine Foley and the young girl Pebbles, and she finds that Walter has stowed away and come with her. Samyaza grabs hold of the plane, knocking Walter out the door of the plane and into a lake below, captures Ashley, and then destroys the plane. Walter frantically makes his way to shore and into the building where Ashley and the others are, but is captured. Walter offers to trade himself for his mother and Pebbles, and Morgan accepts. Ashley restores Devin to his dragon body, and the Watchers begin to battle the dragons and humans with the help of snake-like demons. Billy returns from a journey into a world called Dragons Rest, and once again, Walter and Billy fight Devin together. When the battle is over, Walter absorbs Devin's essence into the candlestone again, and Billy splits it, killing Devin. Soon, the battle is over, and Walter and his friends emerge victorious. Walter, Ashley and Karen go with Ashley's mother, the dragon Thigocia, to search for Ashley's long lost brother, Gabriel. Walter takes Excalibur from Billy, and he and the girls leave for another adventure. Enoch's Ghost Walter, Ashley, and Karen continue searching for Ashley's brother, but find out much more when they visit the site of Ashley's birth home. Karen is sent plummeting into Hades by Arramos, and Walter and Ashley go to rescue her. While in Hades, Walter and Ashley meet Sapphira Adi, one of the Oracles of Fire that is millennia old, though she still appears to be a teenage girl. Sapphira helps Ashley and Walter find Gabriel and Roxil, Ashley's brother and sister. While in Hades, they witness the awakening of the Nephilim, giants raised from plants by the scientist Mardon and bred to take over the world. Walter goes on a brief jaunt along the edge of the Lake of Fire, the final hell, and there he meets Yereq, a Nephilim that Sapphira raised, and who opposes the destruction planned by the other Nephilim. Once they return to the living world, they find that the dimensions of Hades and Earth have been brought together, by Mardon, and his next step is to bring Heaven and Earth together. In a desperate battle, Walter and the others go to a power plant, the site of the connection with Heaven, to stop them. While people from the Heaven side block the beam that is bridging the gap, Karen climbs up to where Chazaq, the lead Nephilim, is directing the beam, and kills him, sacrificing her own life in the process. After the battle is over, Ashley, Walter and the others see Timothy, Ashley's father and the human form of the dragon king Makaidos, sacrificing himself so that Ashley and her sister Roxil will believe in God. Both of them are deeply moved by their father's sacrifice, and turn to God, with Roxil changing into her h uman form, Abigail. Last of the Nephilim Walter, Ashley, Gabriel, and Abigail enter the Bridgelands and attempt to cross Zeno's Chasm on the bridge guarded by Semiramis. Several Nephilim shake the bridge and injure Thigocia, casuing the group to have to jump from the bridge. They land in Second Eden, a world that is a second chance for aborted babies to live their lives, and find that the only way to separate Earth and Hades lies here. But the Nephilim, Arramos, and Mardon are desperate to stop them from severing the link. Billy, Jared, and several of the knights come to Second Eden shortly thereafter, and prepare to help fight off the Nephilim and the altered tribes. With the impending battle upon them, Jared and Billy regain their dragon form and traits, respectively. However, a man named Dragon also regains his dragon form, as the evil dragon Goliath. Also, a woman named Angel lies, bringing sin and corruption to the uncorrupted Second Eden. In the end, Angel throws herself on the mercy of Abraham, and they become a wall of fire that holds back the enemy. Meanwhile, the heroes prepare for the future battle. Bones Of Makaidos Still living in Second Eden, Walter had honed his skill as a swordsman, and fought regularly alongside Billy, Elam, the dragons, and the Second Eden fighters. However, despite his skill, Walter is badly wounded in a fight against the Vacants. He is saved by Ashley's healing and medical expertise, but is out of action for some time. During the four years in Second Eden, Walter eventually proposes marriage to Ashley, who accepts. When the final battle comes around, Walter fights with the other heroes, and contributes greatly to their success. After the battle, he and Ashley are united in marriage by Enoch as part of a triple ceremony with Billy, Bonnie, Elam, and Sapphira. The Song of the Ovulum Fifteen years later from where the last book left off, Walter is now acting as a spy to visit his wife Ashley who has been locked up in a prison with Bonnie. Through several events with the help of others, he frees Ashley and the two reunite. From the Mouth of Elijah Walter continues the adventure throughout the mouth of Elijah. At the end of the book with the help of Ashley and others he rescues Lauren. Walter and Ashley have a conversation talking about how they wish they'd had kids, possibly hinting of what's to come in the future. Movie In the film Raising Dragons By Christian Friends Productions, Walter Foley is played By Aaron Henry. Aaron states, "Its awsome playing Walter, he is my 'favorite' charactor in all the books, and I have been able to just connect with him as a person, and I think that shows in the film." Aaron has signed on for two more films. And is currently preparing to film the Candlestone. Category:Characters Category:Humans